Waiting For Hell
by Assarishita
Summary: We're here to pick up someone by the name of Tom Riddle? Harry stared at the two people in front of him. That wasn't possible. Riddle was dead. DracoHarry if you look really hard
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have no idea where this idea came from. I was writing a chapter of my new D.N.Angel story and I suddenly felt the need to write something with an angel and a demon for Harry Potter. It's not very long and it doesn't really have a plot, but I still hope you'll enjoy it

**Waiting in Hell Chapter 1 – Angel and Demon **

"See, it's all your fault. I told you we should've asked directions," a female voice sighed.

"It's not my fault. If we'd followed your directions we would be in Italy by now," a male voice answered. Harry raised an eyebrow. It was summer vacation and most people weren't at Hogwarts anymore. If they spoke about directions then they must be visiting. But why would anyone visit Hogwarts during summer break?

He rounded the corner and found the source of the bickering. Two people, a boy and a girl indeed. The girl had long black hair and she wore a black dress. The boy had long blond hair and wore a white dress. Yes, he wore a dress.

"Good day, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, walking up to the two strange people. The girl eyed him warily before answering.

"Would you happen to know where the Slytherin common room is?"

"Of course, but what business do you have there?" he asked. Now he was the one being warily. Before the girl could answer the blond haired boy interrupted her.

"I'm Michael and this is Demy. We're here to pick up," he paused to look at a piece of parchment in his hand, "someone by the name of Tom Riddle? We believe he's in the Slytherin common room, so would you be so kind as to show us the way?"

At the mention of Voldemort's real name Harry's breath hitched in his throat. How could these two be here to pick him up? Voldemort was dead. He'd killed him last year himself. Either he was hallucinating or these people were crazy. He thought the latter was more plausible.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he asked, still dumbstruck. The girl sighed and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Oh for God's sake, Michael. He isn't going to show us, let's find someone else. Hurry up."

"Be patient, Demy. He's just having some hard time processing this information," the boy called Michael tried to shush her. Demy let out a high shriek.

"Patient? You're telling me to be _patient? _Lucifer is getting _impatient. _Remember the last time he got impatient? I do not want to see that happening ever again."

"I see where you're coming from. I'll just explain things to him," he told her in a tone that clearly said there was no room for arguments. Demy threw her hands up in the air.

"That's the problem with you angels. Always doing everything the kind way. You do realize we've just wasted ten minutes of our already small amount of time?"

"And you've just wasted another two minutes with your ranting. Now I kindly ask you to be quiet."

The black-haired girl sighed but didn't utter a word. Michael turned back to a very confused Harry.

"Let me explain. I'm an angel from Heaven and Demy is a demon from Hell. Tom Riddle escaped from Hell about an hour ago and we've been given the task of getting him back. His soul however, has become stuck in the body of a black snake, whose current location is the Slytherin common room. Now would you be so kind as to lead us there?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I told you it didn't have a plot. The next (and last) chapter should be up soon, since I already wrote it. I just need time to upload it :S


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here's the last chapter. This one seems even more plotless to my, but oh well... Enjoy

**Waiting for Hell Chapter 2 ****–**** Snake**

Acting purely on instinct, Harry nodded and quickly walked in the direction of the dungeons. He was quite relieved that Voldemort wasn't magically revived or anything like that. These two were here to take care of it already.

Upon reaching the portrait that led to the Slytherin common room Harry stopped. However, when Demy touched the portrait it swayed open without asking for the password. She climbed through the portrait hole, ignoring the odd stares from the Slytherins in there. Michael followed her example and motioned for Harry to follow him.

When Harry entered the common room the Slytherins looked even more surprised. It wasn't every day that they got to see a Gryffindor and a guy in a dress in their common room. A few snickered and pointed at Michael, but he ignored it.

Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry and stared at the two figures that were inspecting every inch of the room.

"Potter, who are those lunatics, what are they doing and why did you bring them in here?" he demanded.

"Demy and Michael, theyﾁfre here to take Voldemort with them and I brought them here because they asked." Upon seeing the shocked expression on Draco's face reality finally seemed to kick back in.

"Have you finally completely lost your mind, Potter?" he inquired. Harry shrugged and looked at the angel and demon, who hadn't found what they were looking for just yet.

"Theyﾁfre here to bring him back to Hell," he told Draco.

"By 'him' you mean Voldemort, right?"

"Yes." Draco shrugged as well and walked back to the couch, much to Harry's surprise. He'd seemed to be taking it quite well.

Suddenly Demy gave a loud yelp. She clutched her hand and stared at something next to the fire place furiously. Michael rushed over to her and asked her what was wrong.

"That son of a bitch bit me!" she exclaimed. "He was there just a moment ago, but I don't see him anymore."

Michael looked over his shoulder and spotted the black snake under the couch that Malfoy was sitting on. He made a gesture at Harry, obviously asking him if he could get the boy away from there. With a loud sigh, Harry did as he was asked.

"Malfoy, get up."

Draco looked up from his books and stared at him. "Why would I do that, Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Save yourself and me some trouble and get up, Malfoy." Draco had already returned to reading his book. Harry sighed again. Obviously this had to be done the hard way.

He snatched the book from Draco's hands, threw it away and scooped the blond-haired boy up in his arms. Harry carried him to the other side of the common room and dropped him on a couch. A small blush graced Malfoy's features.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he snapped angrily. Harry shrugged.

"I told you to get up," he smirked. Meanwhile Michael had succeeded in catching the black snake. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and held up the snake. It hissed angrily but couldn't free itself. Demy held up her hand and Michael handed her the snake. Immediately his fangs penetrated her flesh, but she didn't even flinch.

"This time, I was prepared for it," she smirked at the black snake. Then she looked up at Michael again.

"We have to hurry. He's getting really impatient," she said worriedly. The blond angel nodded.

"Well, we will be going then. Our bosses are getting impatient. Maybe we'll see you in Heaven," he kindly said. With one final wave of his hand the two of them vanished, along with the black snake. Harry and Draco blinked.

"That was…odd," Harry stated.

"To say the least," Draco agreed. They sat down on the couch and stared at the place where the angel and demon had disappeared for a little longer. Then they both shrugged.

"Now, what book were you reading?" Harry inquired, trying to start a civil conversation. Draco decided, that if Harry could be civil, than so could he.

"It's about vampires. It's really quite interesting." The jaws of the other Slytherins dropped to the ground, because let's face it; no matter how slim the changes were of seeing a guy in a dress and a Gryffindor in there common room, changes were even slimmer when it came to Potter and Malfoy having a civil conversation.


End file.
